The present invention relates generally to synthesizing antimicrobial agents, including anti-Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) agents and anti-acinetobacter agents. Antimicrobial resistance to antibiotics is a global concern. Without urgent and coordinated action, the world is moving toward a post-antibiotic era, in which normal infections or minor injuries may become fatal. To combat this resistance, new 1,3-diphenyl pyrazole derivatives have been synthesized. Several compounds have shown growth inhibition up to 24 mm in size against Staphylococcus aureus inhibition studies. Testing the active compounds against Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) in minimum inhibitory concentration (MIC) tests showed activity as low as 16 μg/mL.
Antibiotic resistance to infection has become a worldwide problem in recent years. According to the latest Center for Disease Control (CDC) report more than two million people are infected every year with antibiotic-resistant infections and at least 23,000 are dying as a result of these diseases in the US alone. Methicillin-resistant Staphylococcus aureus (MRSA) has been prioritized by CDC as one of the serious threat bacteria.1 MRSA infection in the community and in hospitals is estimated to be 64% more likely to kill a person than infection by a non-resistant strain.2 In addition to mortality, MRSA infections result in an estimated $3 billion to $4 billion in healthcare cost per year.3 One in three (33%) people carry Staphylococcus in their nose, usually without any health concern but 2% people carry MSRA that could be a serious threat to health. MSRA is resistant to several antibiotics and it is the most common pathogen to cause skin and soft tissue infections.4 In the general community, MSRA causes skin infection at high probability and other minor infections but in a healthcare setting it can cause systemic infection, pneumonia, and surgical site infections. MRSA is an important public health problem and more needs to be done to decrease the risk of this infection. One of the four guidelines recommended by CDC to combat antibiotic resistance is promoting the development of new antibiotics and developing new diagnostic tests for resistant bacteria.5 